Oz's Bizarre Adventure
by AnarchyWriter
Summary: A street Punk is paid over ten grand to break into area 52, and kill the ultimate life form...Of course, there's also going to be enemy stand users, vampires, Ripple, and other general lunacy. If he survives that far...
1. Nowhere Man

Oz Osborne walked into the mall's food court, he ran a hand through his red hair, and shrugged his shoulders, allowing his green hoody to fit more onto his shoulders. _Okay, he had been called, and offered over ten grand...There had to be a catch somewhere. _He thought to himself/ yeah, okay maybe he _was _paranoid. He had, after all, demanded the meeting to take place in a crowded mall so there wouldn't be that much chance of trouble. A man with spiky blonde hair wearing what could only be described as the result of Freddy Mercury's Wardrobe having an orgy waved at him.

Oz walked over and sat down, The man grinned a shit-eating grin, standing up as Oz sat down, on the table, was a suitcase.

"Hello Mr. Osborne," He spoke with an utterly bizarre accent-Some weird mix of French and English. "I am Elton." Elton sat down,opening the suitcase, which was stuffed to the brim with one hundred dollar bills, Oz's mouth fell open, as the man continued. "Now, I can give you five grand now, and pay you the rest at the end, of cour-"

"_Wait. _You've offered me money, and you've never told me why." Oz interrupted him, Elton glared at him,

"That was rude, I should cane you for that...But tell you what, I'll cane someone else instead. Sound good?"

"I...I _guess..._?"

"So, you know everything about the Pillar Man and the Ultimate Life Form, right?" Oz really had no idea what the heck this weirdo was talking about, and apparently It showed on his face, cause Elton groaned, annoyed.

"Alright, listen. Some Mayans made a magical mask and then became vampires, they were in a giant rock for a while, woke up and fought the Nazis, one of them became the ultimate life form and got shot into space. _And so,_" He emphasized the last two words, to make sure Oz was listening, "They've pulled Kars-the ultimate life form, out of space. Only now, he's an immortal vegetable, we're going to kill him."

"How?" Oz asked, "Doesn't Immortal mean-"

"Check your watch."

"What?"

"Check your watch." Oz checked out his watch,

"It's dead." He had put Batteries in it that morning..._Maybe the batteries were duds?_ Elton grinned,

"I removed the seconds from it's power."

"What?" Oz asked, "The hell are you even talking about?" Elton had the shit eating grin again,

"_Behind Blue Eyes!" _He declared. Behind him, a blue, emaciated humanoid formed, a it's face black except for two snail-like eye stalks sticking out of where it's mouth should be, two long black nails stuck out of it's ring and pinky fingers on each hand. Oz stood up, backing away. Elton rose from his seat, gesturing at it.

"This is my stand, Behind Blue Eyes," He said happily, "And, it can steal the time perception of something. Simply put, I stole your watch's time." He grinned, "So, that is how we are going to kill Kars." He looked at Oz, his eyebrow raised. "_Well?" _

"Well what?" Oz responded.

"Let me see your stand, you know, Tit for tat. We are working together, are we not?" Elton asked. Oz cracked his knuckles, he took a deep breath.

"_Nowhere Man_."

Behind him, a slender grey figure materialized, it's skin was metallic, and it's face was covered in small holes that opened to utter blackness. It spread it's slender arms, clenching it's fist,

_"Nowhere_ _Man_...What does it do?"

"So, we're going to go on a car trip." summarized Oz, completely ignoring the question, "When?" Elton shook his head.

"Well, do you think you're the only one?"

"Whaddya mean?" Elton stood, Behind Blue Eyes fading as he walked past Oz.

"Come, we are going to meet your co workers."

Oz got out of the car, in front of him was a shabby old building, they were in the bad side of town, the roads were empty except a parked moving truck on the other side of the street, and all of the structures were coated in grafitti. Elton got out and sat upon the hood, he looked at his companion.

"Well, go inside."

"Just me?" asked Oz,

"Yeah."

"Why just me? You're running this joint."

"Yeah, I know. But, there's a man inside of there. Kill him." Oz whirled around,

"Why?"

"Because I've hired him to kill you." Elton said simply, Oz stared at him, he quickly explained. "I want to know what your Stand can do."

"So, you hired someone to _kill _me?" Oz clenched his fists, Nowhere Man forming and doing the same, Elton only shrugged.

"I'm _sorry. _I'm giving you a choice."

"Which is?" Elton gestured at the building.

"Go in there, and kill him, _or? _Stay here, and fight me." Oz looked at him. _Yeah, Nowhere Man was fast...but this guy could control time..._Without another word, Oz walked into the building. Nowhere Man at the ready, the door opened to a wide, expansive room, in the corner several boxes were stacked. Oz looked around, nothing except for a lot of dust-That's when something attacked him. A slender white figure dropped down, Oz jumped back as the figure smashed into the floor, before standing up. It was a middle eastern man with long pink dreadlocks, a wife beater, jeans and lather chaps. Around his was wrapped a long yellow scarf. He nodded his head slightly.

"Hello. I am Dickensen, now before I kill you, what's you-" Oz stared at him, before Nowhere Man sped past him, and attempted to pummel the man with a barrage of punches-But none of them hit, the scarf came alive, and deflected all of the blows. The assassin frowned,

_"That was rude." _He chided Oz, looking at him past his stand. "Look, my stand Chevelle can block minigun rounds, this is nothing." The Scarf sped forward, slamming into Nowhere Man's stomach, Oz staggered back as all the air was knocked out of him, Dickensen walked forward, Chevelle darted forward again, wrapping around Nowhere Man's neck and lifting the stand off the ground-Oz gripped as his neck-I_He couldn't breathe!/I _Oz quickly drew his handgun, firing several times at Dickensen, only to have Chevelle block each shot, Dickensen groaned. "Are you fucking stupid!? I told you! I cannot be hit by anything you have!" And from what Oz could tell, as his vision went black-Dickensen was right. He pulled the trigger, only to have the gun click, He couldn't breathe and his vision was going black, so, in a last attempt, he threw his gun at Dickensen.

The assassin quickly released his grip on the Stand and stepped to the side, as he did that, Nowhere Man faded and Oz quickly ran to behind the crates. _Why did he dodge? He could block Nowhere Man's punches, and He could block bullets, his stand allowed him to survive the fall._ He stood up as Chevelle punched through the crates beside and started to swing towards him, the Stand User quickly ducked as the scarf ripped the boxes to the side, sending them crashing against the opposite wall, Oz got to his feet as Dickensen walked forward.

"Hiding?" He asked mockingly, Oz growled standing up.

"Nowhere Man!" Chevelle reared up, ready to defend its user, only for Nowhere Man to dart to the side, grabbing a sharp splinter of wood, Dickensen's eyes went wide as saucers as they followed the stand, growling, his stand immediately wrapped around Oz's neck, lifting him off the ground,

_"You sonuvabitch!" _He growled, as Chevelle tightened around the young man's throat, despite this, Oz could only smile, Dickensen turned, just as Nowhere Man siezed his head and slowly shove the the sharp piece of wood into his jugular, Dickensen gasped as Chevelle disintigrated, Oz smiled crouching down, the man could only stare at the red-haired youth.

"_How?" _Oz merely shrugged, turning his back, and walked towards the exit.

"Nowhere Man," The Stand formed before the assassin, it clenched it's fist.

Oz walked out, getting in the car, glaring at the driver, in reply, Elton grinned at him.

"_Not bad." _Oz shrugged, "So...your stand can operate independently of you?"

"Eeyup." Elton leaned back,

"There's a lot of potential in that."

"I _know._" Elton opened his mouth, to speak, only for no words to come out, he simply stared wordlessly as Dickensen smashed through the brick wall next to the building, and was sent flying straight into the truck, only to crumple lifelessly. Elton simply stared for a minute at the lifeless form, then quickly turned the car and drove off.

"Powerful. Though, as I was saying, how did you realize his weakness?"

"Well," Oz began, "He dodged the gun, and more importantly, he released his stand. Now, that either meant that he couldn't move while it was active, or that, while it could block my stand or a bullet, anything slower than that it wouldn't notice." Elton grinned.

"You, my friend, are hired."


	2. Muse And Material Girl

Oz looked out the window at the landscape passing by...Trees...Trees...Trees. "You don't get out much." Elton said, it wasn't a question.  
"Well, I tend to stick to one place. Why?"  
"You're looking out the window like a dumbass."  
"That's not very nice." Oz replied, "So who else are we getting?"  
"Another stand user, and a ripple user."  
"Ripple?"  
"Anti-vampire magic."  
"I still think the vampires are bullshit."  
"And you pulling a magical ghost out of your ass is completely normal." Elton offered, "Besides," He continued. "You're getting paid. Believe." Oz leaned back, quiet for a few minutes.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?" asked Elton,  
"Why do we need to kill him? He's just a vegetable."  
"Because, if they wake him up, he will skullfuck humanity to death."  
"He can-"  
"Doesn't need to breathe, sleep, eat, drink, can heal from any wound, shoots killer squirrels, changes form down to the atoms, IQ of four hundred. The only thing he can't do is use a stand and have sex."  
"But what if he doesn't become a vampire?"  
"Then we use the arrow."  
"The what?"  
"It's in the hood, it's a golden arrow, and trust me, I've seen it cut people, and their souls are fried. Nothing can heal from that." Elton said, Oz thought for a minute.  
"I thought Vampires don't have Souls?"  
"It will fry him, period." Oz shrugged, leaning back, looking in the mirror, there was a figure on a motorcycle driving behind them, other than that, nothing.  
"So, where are we heading?"  
"Seattle." Elton said simply, "Why?"  
"There's a girl named Emcee, and she has a stand that may prove useful."  
"Okay, cool...Where's she?"  
"South Center Mall. She works in Make-Up."  
"Okay, cool." Oz looked out of the window, it was pretty cloudy, he couldn't even see the sun's rays through the clouds,  
Emcee looked at her watch, it was almost time to head out, she just had to survive one more hour,  
"Emcee?" She looked up, in front of her was a young man with a crimson ponytail and bright blue eyes, wearing a neon green hoody and blue camo pants, he wore a ripped up wife beater under, though his belt had numerous chains hanging out of the side pocket.  
"Yes?" She asked, the man stared at her, the look on his face was the look of one about to do something they'd regret, he opened his mouth, and shut it again, then repeated the motion ten more times, "Okay," he finally began, "You've got an offer." Emcee stared at him, blowing her black bangs out of her face.  
"What exactly do you mean?"  
"Okay, I'm Oz Osborne. And if you help me and a friend break into area 51 and kill what is essentially a physical god...Deal?" He was never good with subtext. Emcee just stared at him.  
"Get out before I call security." She told the man-Oz, apparently, she was too tired to deal with a weirdo. The man nodded,  
"Hey, uh, out of curiosity, where's Men's shirts?"  
"Second floor up."  
"Thanks!" Oz was at least going to get a shirt out of this ordeal, he walked up the escalator, and stopped, looking around,  
All over the place were Mannequins, not just on the stands, but in the rows between racks, and on the walls. Oz looked around, Nowhere Man formed behind him. "Hello?" He asked, wandering through, pausing, he walked around a rack to see a Blue Mannequin with golden eyes and long flowing golden hair, it wore a long white cocktail dress, he looked at it before shoving it over, really nothing was happening, _This was just annoying. Clearly a trap, so here he was running around like a dumbass. He should just grab the girl, and drag her to the car. She'd probably understand, she was, apparently either a stand user or a magical anti-vampire kung fu woman.  
Fuck, he was going insane._  
He turned on his heels, "Gah!" a Mannequin stood in front of him, clad in a black lacy bra, he groaned, shoving it aside and stepping over it, looking around. If this jackass was going to-A sharp stabbing pain appeared in his forearm, just below the elbow. He flinched, turning around, The mannequin had stabbed a pair of sharp scissors through his jacket and into his flesh-Only it wasn't a mannequin, it was a woman, pale and beautiful, with chocolate colored hair, she twisted the scissors, forcing Oz to one knee, "Nowhere Man!" He shouted, His stand appeared, punching downward, smashing into the floor...Only the woman wasn't there, it was a just a mannequin, with a crushed head. He stood up, quickly pulling the scissors out of the wound, they hadn't hit an artery, but his sleeve was still darkening, he turned and sprinted, when something punched him. It was the woman, clad in a skimpy yellow sundress that left nothing to the imagination, she grabbed the wounded arm, and shoved two fingers into the gash, suddenly veins started to bulge in her arm, Oz began to feel light headed. He couldn't think straight, he fell onto his hand and knees.  
"Oh, you're handsome," The woman purred into his ear. "And please, I beg you, keep fighting. Blood coursing with adrenaline is so much more filling."  
"Nowhere Man!" his stand appeared, it pulled back it's fist and delivered an earth shaking blow.  
Or would have anyway, if not for a blue girl in a white dress, with golden plastic hair, and yellow eyes forming and blocking the punch, Oz recognized it as the Mannequin from earlier The woman smiled.  
The woman's head flew off, Oz pulled her hand out of his arm.  
Only it wasn't her hand, it was that of a Mannequin. He took a step back.  
_"What the fuck!?"_ Oz turned to Nowhere Man, _"Where did she go?!"_ He demanded, before realizing that it was a moot point, he was pretty much talking to himself. This was really bad, first of all, Emcee had vanished, and now he was being attacked by a vampire.  
"I don't believe in Vampires!" Nowhere Man cocked its head at him quizzically, he groaned. "It worked for faeries." He checked the wound on his arm, it had already scabbed, he walked around, being extra careful about all the mannequins. He thought for a minute. _Okay, she can be a Mannequin, or at least control them and switch places with them._ He thought, suddenly, something tight wrapped around his neck, lifting him off the ground and smashing him into the ceiling. when something wrapped around his neck, drawing him up and smashing him into the ceiling, it was the wires, and it wrapped tightly around his neck, and man wearing snakeskin boots, jeans and a brown vest walked out from behind a coat rack, a cowboy hat in his hand.  
"Relax Hart." He drawled, "The others all squared away, now this one." He turned to Oz, "You'd make a nice snack, you know?" He said amiably, A mannequin in a tank top and yoga shifted, like murky water, turning into the woman-Hart. She stepped off the table,  
"I've already cracked the little one open."  
"That's my girl, tell you what, after this, let's have sex." Hart looked at him.  
"John E. Cash, you are a rascal." She said, Oz looked at both of them. Smiling. John saw it first,  
"Why's he-" The ceiling collapsed on both of them, the cord around Oz's neck went loose and he crumpled to the ground, Nowhere Man stood up from the wreckage, before grabbing the man and punching him, "Bam-Bam-bam-bam-bam!" It roared as it pummelled him. Oz quickly ran, sliding down the elevator bannister, He reached the bottom floor, running to the counter, _Where was the girl!?_  
He was locked inside of the store with the two vampires. Suddenly, there was a clink, Oz whipped around to see John E. Cash, the vampire chuckled, "Now, look at you. Trapped like a rat." He grinned, Oz frowned.  
"No fangs?" he asked, disappointed. Suddenly, two streams of red shot out of John's eye, Oz screamed as the two shots cut straight through his arm, _"Gah! What the fuck was that!?"_  
"We can shoot high powered blood out of our eyes." John explained, walking forward. Grabbing Oz by his ponytail and pulling his head back, exposing his jugular, he readied a cl-  
"Nowhere Man!"  
A Grey metallic fist punched through John's chest, lifting him off the ground, Nowhere Man threw him up into the air, and started to pummel the vampire,  
_"Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam-Bam,"_ It roared, before pulling it's fist back and delivering a hay maker that sent the vampire flying back. Oz looked at the corpse. _Was it dead?_ He slowly walked forward, Nowhere man grabbed a metal bar, ripping it off the coat rack and held it ready to stake the vampire.  
He stepped forward, when something wrapped around his leg, slamming him to the ground, he was lifted off the ground upside down. In front of him was a feminine stand, Grey and covered with white armor, the bottom of it's face was encased in some sort of breathing apparatus, and it had long hair...Wait, not hair, wires. John got up, his bones popping, cracking and crunching as they reformed. "You just pissed me off ya little shit." He growled, looking at the stand, "Muse, fuck him up." Oz was smashed into the ceiling, before electricity coursed through his body, causing the man to scream in pain.  
"Nowhere Man!" Oz's stand appeared behind Muse, and pummeled the spirit. "Bam-Bam-Bam!" It roared as it's fists crashed into the Vampire's stand, Oz slowly got up, glancing at John who stood still, feeling every hit that his stand took, suddenly a dull pain, like a broken rib occurred in his chest, Oz stared closely-_Muse was fighting back-not only that, but it was actually overwhelming Nowhere Man!_ Oz staggered back, Muse pulled back it's fist and slammed into Nowhere Man as Stand and user went flying.  
Hart walked through the dressing room, looking at each door, she licked her lips and opened one of the door, there, bound and gagged, was a little old lady, she licked her lips, with her hand ripping into the human's jugular, feeling her hand absorb the blood. This was fine for her, John could have the Stand user for all she car-  
_"Poets Of The Fall!"_ A large golden fist grabbed her head, pulling her away from the old woman and throwing her through the wall, Hart laid there, stunned, as the cashier walked out, behind her levitated a golden humanoid with a bell shaped head, it had a long, blue flowing cape and numerous round bulbs sticking out of it's arm. The vampire stood, a look of shock on her face. _That's what her boss wanted from her..._ The Cashier looked angry, yet proud, Hart scowled, suddenly, the man from earlier was sent skidding across the floor, He staggered to his feet, looking up at Emcee, the Stand, and the Vampire. He cracked his knuckles, Nowhere Man forming, he looked at Emcee,  
John came stalking forward, Muse behind him, Hart looked at the two of them, scowling, she looked at John, "Two stand users. Whaddya wanna do with them?" John snarled ferally.  
"_Paint the fucking walls with them!"_


	3. Poets Of The Fall

Emcee looked at the woman, the men had ran off. The Vampire grinned at the stand user, "Looks like we got a cat fight..." She purred. Emcee shrugged, The Vampire gestured at her stand, "So, Poets Of The Fall...whatsit do?" Hart asked. Emcee glared at her. The Vampire laughed. Before fading in a blue flash, Emcee turned around, stopping. All around her, were mannequinns that hadn't been there before.  
"You moved them into place when we were talking?" Emcee observed, _Smart._ She turned to Poets Of The Fall. "You know what to do." The Bulbs on the Stand's arm broke, releasing a green mist, Emcee smiled, looking around. _Then She saw it-A blue streak going doll to doll._ Poets Of The fall seized it, and slammed it into the floor, Hart growled, getting up. Her stand appeared behind her, swinging a haymaker at the employee, only for Material Girl's stand to grab her head, spraying the green mist into her eyes, before throwing her face down into the ground. Vampire and stand looked at her, dead eyed. Emcee sighed, "Poets Of The Fall can alter your perception of time, to you, every second feels like a year." She told the Vampire.  
Meanwhile, in the food court, Oz was smashed through a table, he staggered to his feet, using another one for support. John E. Cash smiled, "You're bleeding, and where did your stand go?" He told the Stand user, before shooting two high powered streams of blood from his eyes, cutting through Oz once more. Muse forming behind him, "Now, little stand user...This is where yo-" The Vampire stopped, pierced through his heart was a long steel bar, The creature fell to his knees, before collapsing face first. Oz spat out a bloody tooth.  
_"That's where my stand went._  
Elton looked out the window of his car, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, staring at the doorway. A red haired man in a ripped up black jacket, green wife beater and camo pants walked out, carrying a figure dressed in a mismatched variety of summer clothes and sat her on the bench, looking up at the night sky. A girl with blone, spiky hair wearing a ripped employee's outfit followed. They walked over to the car, the man got into the passenger's seat and immediately punch him in the face, Elton raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
_"Vampires!"_ Oz all but screeched, the woman stared at the two of them. Elton sighed, "You're getting blood on my car." He informed Oz, before His stand, the blue humanoid with the slug eyes stabbed him in the neck with it's claw, Oz writhed in pain as his clothes and body healed, Elton turned to the woman. "So, you accept the job?" Emcee looked at him.  
_Vampires? Those were vampires?_ Elton nodded,  
"Luckily, I can see you've dealt with it." Oz flinched, crying out in a indecipheabrle sjhout of pain, before leaning back.  
"You didn't tell me it would hurt!" Oz screamed at him, Elton shrugged.  
"I merely erased the time it would have taken for your body to completely heal." Oz leaned back, The girl in the backseat stared at the two of them.  
"Why did you want to recruit-"  
"Stand." Oz deadpanned. "That evil ghost thingy you summon."  
"Okay, so, why do you want me to come with you?" Elton turned to Oz,  
"I thought you told her?"  
"I _did!_"  
_"Well, tell her again!"_ Oz sighed,  
"Okay, so we're going to break into a government base, and murder the ultimate being." He explained, as Elton pulled out of the driveway, getting back onto the freeway. "What can your stand do anyway?" Emcee looked at him,  
"Slows your perception."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"I can slow down my perception of events, or I can slow yours down. That's how I dealt with the vampire, to her, every second will feel like twelve years." Oz blanched,  
"It's temporary, right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, the sun will be up by the time it wears off though. How did you deal with the guy?"  
"I staked him." Elton groaned,  
"Doesn't work!"  
"Bullshit!" Oz retorted, "He was dead!"  
"He just played dead." Elton rolled his eyes, his tone like that of a teacher talking to a moron. "What's his stand?"  
"Muse, it controlled wires." Elton was clearly thinking of all the bizarre ways to use _that_ power. Emcee looked at the driver.  
_"Why were just attacked by Vampires?"_ She asked. Elton shrugged.  
"Some people don't want the ultimate life form killed." Oz shrugged, staring out the window quietly, "So, next we're off to Portland!" The other two looked at the Driver.  
"Why?" They both asked.  
"To get the Ripple user!"  
"Ripple?" Emcee asked,  
John E. Cash rolled over, pulling the steel rod out of his chest, he grabbed his hat, putting it back on. He felt the wound heal, as he looked out the window, it was five in the morning, and the sun was going to rise soon, he stood up, and left.


	4. Kidz Bop

"Hitler, Osama Bin Laden, Pol Pott." Emcee listed, Oz and Elton glanced at one another, Oz went first,  
"Okay, I'm not answering that." He said, quickly. Elton laughed,  
"Come on!" He replied, "Marry, Fuck, Kill. Is it really that hard?"  
"I am not Marrying Hitler, nor am I fucking Pol Pot!" Oz shouted, they'd been in the car for the entire night, on a forest road, and it was clearly prying at their sanities, he glanced out the window. "That guy on the motorcycle's still there." He observed, the rider had been behind them for a while, Emcee shrugged.  
"This is the only road, there's not really been any exits, So, Oz, before this, what did you do?" Emcee asked, Oz shrugged.  
"I was a courier."  
"For what?" Oz shrugged,  
"I dunno, but I just took things from place to another, didn't ask question. Didn't get shot." Elton glanced at him,  
"Was getting shot ever really a problem?"  
"Nah, but I went into some bad neighborhoods." Oz leaned back in the seat, he turned to Elton,  
"So, _How_ did you find out about this Ultimate Life Form?"  
"Kars."  
"How did you find out about it?" Elton glanced between him and Emcee,  
"Well, my buddy was a reporter who had a stand that could listen to radio waves, he heard about it, found Area 51 and talked to me about it."  
"Why isn't he here?" A dark shadow passed over Elton's face,  
"He's not _here_ any more." He said simply, they rode on in silence for a few minutes before Oz looked back,  
"Motorcyclist's still following us." He said quietly, his companions agreed,  
"Jesus!" Exclaimed Emcee, "Are you going paranoid?" Oz nodded solemnly.  
"When I find out that when I killed a vampire, I didn't actually kill it, and it's going to have a serious fucking grudge against me, I go paranoid...Don't you?" Elton rolled his eyes, still looking at the road.  
"Have you considered," He told Oz, "That the reason he played dead was so he could put you in a even better trap?" The stand user went snow white, a blank look on his face, Elton chuckled, "Relax, we'll be f-"  
A figure smashed into the hood, sending Oz smashing through the windshield. He summoned his stand and it caught him, shortly before the user felt something pierce into his leg just as Nowhere Man vanished, sending him tumbling down the road., He laid there, looking around, before it hit him, the figure grabbing the car was Nowhere Man! But that was impossible! The Man on the motorcycle stopped, the rider got off as Nowhere Man threw the car off the road, sending it rolling down a hill, while Nowhere Man floated behind him, He removed his helmet, he was a balding man, with a nose piercing. He grinned, stomping towards Oz, but stopping. Oz tried to summon his stand...  
_But he couldn't. _  
He felt the stand inside of himself, yet, when he called upon it...The man grinned, "I stole your stand." He replied happily, walking forward, before stopping. Giving Oz a wide berth, he pulled out a gun and started to fire, Oz quickly dived behind the barricade, bracing himself against it, a cat hissed at him as he did so, _Had to give this guy props for pragmatism._ He slowly got to his feet, crawling behind the barricade- Nowhere Man's silver fist seized him, throwing him across the street. Oz felt the skin tear off his leg. The Rider walked towards him as Nowhere Man slugged him-hard-in the stomach, causing Oz to roll over and vomit up his lunch, The Rider continued to walk over, kicking the stand user in the ribs. He grinned, looking down at the man, Nowhere Man raised it's fist, before shuddering and deforming into a float, dark brown ball of goo, before reforming, it had large orbs attached to it's shoulders, and elbows, ending in pudgy hands, it was headless, and instead had a large yellow face on the middle of it's body. The man grinned, _"Kidz Bop."_ The stand immediately shot forwar-Oz shoved his heel into the man's groin as hard as possible, scrambled to his feet, and started to run.  
Emcee blinked, she was hanging upside down, in the back of the car, the front door was open, a moment later, the door next to her was opened. She panicked, Her stand punching forward at the figure, only to have them jump back, _"Fuck!"_ The person screamed in Elton's accent, before he came back, "Come on out!" She did, bumping her head and slowly getting to her feet.  
"Where's Oz?" She asked, Elton shrugged.  
"Dunno, he was thrown out." He looked around into the dark forest, he had his stand ready, "Though, what hit us?"  
"It looked like Oz's stand."  
"Bullshit. That makes no sense!" Elton shot back, before something darted through the trees in front of them, Elton frowned. "You hear anything?" He asked,  
"No-Wait!" Emcee corrected herself, the sound of a motorcycle roared towards them, a red motorcycle swerved to a stop behind him, It slowly transformed, taking a humanoid form, like a suit of armor, the front wheel sticking out of it's back,  
"Lemmy," Elton said, in a tone not unlike one meeting an old friend, the motorcycle shifted, and peeled back, revealing an Asian man with a blue crew cut, he chuckled.  
"Elton, after the shit you pulled, I'm surprised you didn't leave the country." Lemmy told the man, ignoring his greeting. Elton shrugged,  
"Well, I'm just saying, I'm just not cut out for mercenary work." He shot back, Lemmy shrugged.  
"Well, you know the rules, if you quit, we gotta kill you."  
"What of my companion?" Elton asked,  
"Them too, Simo-" The armor reformed around Lemmy just in time to parry a punch by Poets Of The Fall, before darting forward, jumping between Elton and Emcee and dragging the car off into the woods, Emcee blinked.  
"What's going on?" She asked, Elton frowned.  
"Lemmy's stand, Motorhead, is a suit type. It protects him from attacks, and it also can assimilate other vehicles, he's also a fucked in the head sadist, but that's going to be a problem later." A loud crunching, and grinding sounded, before something smashed through the trees in front of them, it was a tall metallic figure, on it's long arms, it had car doors, Emcee readied her stand right before Elton grabbed her arm,  
_"Don't fight! Just run!" Elton shrieked, Neither of their stands could do anything against Lemmy! At least, not now!"_  
As they sprinted through the forest, they could hear Lemmy screaming, bounding after them.  
"Run piggies! Run!"  
Oz staggered through the dark woods, black spines stabbing into his shoulder, his arms, his back and his leg, "Nowhere Man!" He screamed, like a lost child trying to find help, he had never been without his stand before,  
_And it terrified him. _  
He ducked behind a tree, looking back, he could see the man, black against the street lights, Nowhere Man digging through the underbrush a hundred yards from him, operating by itself. Yet, he could also see another stand behind him, The fuck has two stands?! Not only that, but two voices were coming out of the figure, the man's deep, gravelly voice, and a voice not unlike that of a child, /I"Where'd he go?"/i  
"Does it matter? We have his stand, and he can't use his. He's running scared."  
"Use Killswitch Engage! Tag the bastard!" Oz paused, only to hear several spikes stabbing into the tree, immediately after, Nowhere Man appeared before him, punching Oz, before throwing him across the clearing, the stand user fell through the thorny bushes, and down a hill before smashing into something,  
When he came to, he was lying in front of a hole in a wooden fence, he got up, behind him was a nice two story house, he quickly ran, body checking the door which smashed open, leaving him on his back, he rolled over, closing the door before grabbing the coat rack next to him and propping it against the door, _That psychopath could be here any minute,_ He quickly walked into the kitchen, pulling out the knife cabinet, he drew a sharp, serrated kitchen knife, yeah, it would be useless against a stand...But, if he could just get _that_ close.  
"Are you a burglar?" A high pitched, slurred voice asked, Oz whirled around, in front of him, was a five year old boy, freckled, with brown hair, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he blinked.  
_Fuck._


End file.
